Beastmaster (job)
as a Beastmaster.]] The Beastmaster , also known as Trainer or Mediator, is a job class that appears in various titles in the series. Beastmasters are characterized by wearing clothing similar to one who works with animals. Beastmasters have been known to use weapons from daggers to axes to whips. Their stats are usually physical in nature and their abilities include the ability to catch monsters and release them on their opponents, and can also Control the actions of opponents and lure them away. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Beastmaster class is obtained from a shard of the Fire Crystal. The job can be used to either control an enemy for a short time in battle or to capture it and unleash it in future battles to execute a stronger attack. Final Fantasy X-2 The Trainer dressphere can be obtained from Kimahri in Chapter 3. All three members of the party control a different animal, which can be used to execute a wide arrange of different kinds of actions. Final Fantasy XI The Beastmaster is an advanced job, which uses its powers to manipulate enemy monsters for the party's benefit. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Beastmaster is a job available to the nu mou. They control various monsters and use bells and other musical instruments in battle. The success rate for controlling a monster varies from monster to monster. A whip appears above the Beastmaster's head (similar to status ailments/enhancements) when they are in control of a monster. Players lose control of the monster when it becomes the Beastmaster's turn again and have to use the "Control" command once more to resume controlling the monster. The Beastmaster cannot control the five races, however. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Beastmaster is a job exclusive to the nu mou. They control various monsters (one at a time) for a turn, mainly to help the Blue Mages gain their spells; beyond that, they are considered more of a gimmick class. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Beastmaster is a job that uses animal allies to attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Beastmaster is a job card in the Labyrinth mode, changing all cards in the next selection into enemy cards at maximum strength. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Beastmaster is a character available to the party, he releases a Bomb monster on the enemy during battle. It unlocks at level 24. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Beastmaster sprites.png|Beastmaster. FFRK Beastmaster Krile.png|Krile as a Beastmaster in her Wardrobe Record. Final Fantasy Explorers Beastmaster is a job unlocked by creating 20 monsters. The Beastmaster is a dedicated damager that uses enhanced monsters in battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Beastmaster appears with three Earth-elemental cards. Beastmaster XI TCG.png|A Mithra as a Beastmaster. Beastmaster2 XI TCG.png|A Tarutaru as a Beastmaster. Beastmaster TCG.png|A nu mou as a Beastmaster. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals The Beast Tamer appears on a gold card. KotC Beast Tamer Male.png|Beast Tamer (male). KotC Beast Tamer Female.png|Beast Tamer (female). Gallery V Trainer.PNG|Final Fantasy V'' Main cast as Beastmasters. Ffx2-trainer.jpg|Rikku, Paine and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Trainer dressphere. Ffxibeastmaster.jpg|A Beastmaster from Final Fantasy XI. Ffta-nu-mou-beastmaster.jpg|A nu mou Beastmaster in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTS Beastmaster Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Beastmaster SR Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Beastmaster SR Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. BeastmasterArt.jpg|Aire as a Beastmaster in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFAB Beastmaster Male.png|A male Beastmaster in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Beastmaster Female.png|A female Beastmaster in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Beastmaster ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Beastmaster Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Beast Master.png|A Beastmaster in ''Final Fantasy Explorers. Trivia *Relm Arrowny from Final Fantasy VI, is a Pictomancer but shares one trait with a Beastmaster. Her Sketch ability becomes Control when a certain Relic is equipped. Magissa from Final Fantasy V is referred to as a Beastmaster in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, wielding a whip and calling Forza to fight for her. es:Adiestrador de:Bestienbändiger Category:Beastmasters Category:Recurring jobs